I'm in Love with a Dork
by Aiskuriimuneko
Summary: Middle-school two-shot. A thirteen year old Jinja is head over heels for our little Bren. Turns out that she can't toughen her way out of this one.


**A/N: Old shippy fic I wrote sometimes as a weird ass freshman don look at me**

* * *

"Okay, class; time for recess. Be sure to read the next two chapters for tomorrow, okay?"

The middle school teacher's voice was easily drowned by the noise produced by the class that hurried to get the most out of their free time. One boy was left behind in class, having purposely slowed down in clearing off his table so that he could stay and keep the class' pet company; Spyke the Turtle. The little thing leisurely gazed up at the brown-haired boy in question, and became very delighted with the fresh water and leaves that he provided to the pet. The boy gave a small smile and lightly rubbed the eating turtle's neck. He then proceeded to turn around to fetch his schoolbag that lay at his feet.

He stopped dead in his tracks. His brown eyes were glued to_ her_ the second they had laid eyes on the girl. Standing in the doorframe as if uncertain to either enter or exit, were Jinja Williams. Bren wasn't expecting to see her again; maybe she had forgot something? She appeared to be inspecting the yellow ribbons holding her hair together but flinched when she became aware of the fact that he was looking her way. Their gazes locked onto one another and a steady, uncomfortable silence began to grown around the two middle school students.

"So…" the boy rubbed his neck nervously. He wasn't much for talking with girls even if he didn't mind; they were normally not nice to him. "Hey Jinja. Did you…forget anything?"

She didn't give a reply for a few seconds. With a small shrug that showed indifference, she broke eye contact. "No, I haven't."

Bren frowned slightly and took on his schoolbag, tugging lightly on the shoulder straps. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Then, why'd you come back?"

The brunette crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes a little at him. She didn't look pleased. "What's the matter? Do I bother you by being here? Do you_ want_ me to go again?"

The boy was taken off guard by hearing this. He raised his hands up defensively and shook his head with a little too much vigour. "Uh, no! No, not at all. I was just…wondering, s'all."

"Well, _try _not to waste any more brain-cells; I don't have a reason," she shrugged once more and crossed the few steps between them to flick his forehead playfully. Bren rubbed the sore spot with a huff and Jinja smiled.

With that much said, she turned on her heel and walked away as one could on jelly-like legs, leaving Bren to continue rubbing his forehead with an embarrassed pink blush and a dumbstruck expression.

Girls were so weird.

As Jinja walked away rather awkwardly, a familiar redheaded student came to view from the cafeteria and joined her classmate at the lockers. She looked very much content with a few baked goods in her hands that she was munching on.

"_Mmmm_," Abigail hummed. An excited glint ignited in her eyes and she immediately began to latch onto her friend's shoulder. "So, how'd it go? What'd he say?"

Jinja's azure eyes blazed with raging fire as she slammed her locker door shut. It gave a bang that wasn't very pleasant to the ears and rung several seconds afterwards. "How'd it _go_? I couldn't say _anything! You_ were supposed to be there and back me up!"

The redhead stared at her with her pair of innocent emerald-green eyes. "But why am _I _obligated to be there when it's _your_ crush? I'm not the one confession a crush to a classmate that I've been crushing on for," she stopped herself short to count in her head. "_six_ months."

Jinja allowed her head to hit the steel surface of her locker, regret showing in her young features. She sighed; then she whined. "You know I can't do this on my own, Abby."

"Well, you gotta. What if there's a perfect opportunity and I'm not there?"

"_This_ was theperfect opportunity! The classroom was empty, Bren was the only one there and I could've just…just told him! But you weren't even there, Abby, and we planned this since last night!"

"I'm sorry, Jin, but the cafeteria made a load of fresh scones and were giving them out. Look!" Abby held out a handkerchief with a handful of steamy scones. "I brought some for you. The sugar should help a little."

The brunette snatched one with a huff and took a big, greedy bite. A hand came to run through her long, auburn hair, coming to touch one of the decorative, ribbons in her hair. Her arm now hung down at her side in an obvious display of sadness. "It's really a shame, though."

"Yeah, you've made yourself so pretty today," the redhead acknowledged and stepped on her toes to tug on one of the hair ribbons. "You usually_ never_ wear something this girly," Abby said. "Just comes to show how special Bren is."

Jinja felt a blush spread at the bridge of her nose and smiled at the mention of his name. "You know, I do think he noticed."

"Really? Then, maybe you could actually wear a skirt next time," the redhead grinned, bouncing on the heel of her feet. Jinja did not share the same optimism.

"Don't push it."

The bell rang loudly throughout the school hallway, signalizing the end of recess and so the students retreated to their homerooms. Abigail swung her large schoolbag on her back and proceeded to go the opposite way of their next class when the brunette held her back by one of her braids.

"_Ow._ You're so _violent_, Jinja."

Jinja felt a need to roll her eyes at the ever so dramatic friend but refrained from completing the action. "Please, I know you barely felt anything. P.E.'s the other way."

Abigail clasped her hands behind her back; usually a sign of her friend's more mischievous quirks coming to show. "I can't go just yet. I have books I need to return to school library first. _Very _important."

Clearly in disbelief, Jinja lifted the back of Abby's schoolbag, only to become amazed. "I didn't know you read this much."

Abby clicked her tongue, shaking a finger in mock disappointment. "Well, as hard as it is to accept, I wasn't just _born _with this high level of intelligence, Jin. So, if you'd excuse me––."

"Who're you trying to impress here? Me or someone else?"

Abby put a hand on her chest, yet another gesture to indicate her dramatic presentation. "You wound me, Jinja. It's not like there's a cute white-haired student who helps out the librarian that I _could_'ve stumbled upon last week," the redhead winked knowingly. She walked backwards, waving to Jinja. "That's not the case at all. I'm a hardworking girl from inside and out. Bye!"

She turned around and skipped away before coming to a halt. "Oh, yeah. If frontal confrontation is too much for you, then consider writing a love letter to Bren."

The brunette flushed further in uncharacteristically bashfulness. "A…_love letter_? No way. That's so cheesy not to mention desperate. Do you think that'd work?"

"Well, _you're_ desperate, aren't you?" the redhead shrugged. "So, yeah, pretty much. Hmm. I wonder if Beyal likes scones."

Jinja sighed irritably as her friend was officially out of sight and blew the bangs away from her face.

"Rude."


End file.
